Shattered Time
by Starlight Echo
Summary: The time gates shatter and Serena is thrown into a different dimension and Queen Serenity sends the gundam guys to save her!...and whats this? A demon? Heero/Sere fic.
1. Changes Over Time

Ok, this is my first fic so don't be so hard on me!!!!!I'm not very familliar with the gundam times and stuff so bear with me and if you see something wrong I would appreciate being told about it, so that I can correct it.This is a Heero/Sere fic so don't complain because you have been warned.  
  
disclaimer,I dont own GundamWing or Sailor Moon!!!! Plus if you tried to sue me all you'd get is an IOU anyways because I AM BROKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!well on with the story!!!! R/R please!!!  
  
*~~~~Shattered Time~~~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
Sailor Pluto, the ageless gaurdian of time, watched helplessly as cracks appeared in the time gates.Her and her staff glowed with the energy she was expending and the symbol of Pluto glowed on her forhead from concentration.She was barely able to keep the gates toghether and she doubted that she could keep them much longer by herself.She had no choice but to call in the others before the unthinkable happened...before the time gates shattered and endless chaos spread through all times and dimensions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! RAYES GONNA KILL ME!!!!!!!!" was heard throughout all of Tokyo as a golden haired girl sped out of her apartment at a speed that most thought was impossible for a human.But that was just it,fore this girl was no ordinary human.No, not at all.She was actualy a princess from a long forgotten race,and the destined ruler and eternal gaurdian of the cosmos itself.Known as Sailor Cosmos,and Princess Serenity to some,she held the power to lose everything and the power to save everything, which made her the most powerful being in all times and dimensions. It had been three years since the battle with Chaos.Raye had set up a meeting at the temple,decideing that the best time would be dureing summer brake because of collage and things.Serena had grown up and matured but somethings never change.But yet again the girls would die if they knew that she was late because she was studying for a calculas exam. She had grown taller and now had the full form of a woman of 19.Her hair was longer,all the way down to her ankles, and had silver streaks through it,her eyes were still the clear saphirre they had always been but now they were darker with wisdom and inner strength. She walked up the steps and into the temple courtyard and was almost killed by a swarm of happy, teary eyed girls.Everyone looked pretty much the same after 2 years.She looked up and was met with a freindly deep blue gaze,"hello, Darien" She said gently to the man she 'once' loved more than life itself.But it was over.She could tell he still pained over it but it had to be done.After the last battle she had gently but firmly broke it off with him.She could nolonger stand the many heartbreaks he put her through.To put it simply, she had fallen out of love with him.She still mourned over her future daughter but it was in the past and she of all people had to keep her mind in the present 'and' in the future, leaveing no room for memories. They all sat around one of the low tables in Raye's temple talking and eating some of Lita's famous chocolate chip cookies.They had gotten word that Raye's grandpa had died of a heartattack and they tried to stay away from that subject for the martian preistess's sake."So kenako, what has been going on with you?" the wind senshi's voice came from her right."Oh, nothing really besides studying and...." her eyes darkened as she remembered something that had happened about 2 months before. She had been sitting in her apartment one day,reading a book, when a sinking feeling hit her and her senses went haywire telling her that something was'nt right in the northern region of a universe close to the one in which their galaxy was situated.She had transformed into Cosmos and transported to the area.When there, there was nothing to be seen, heard, or sense.Everything was normal, but she did'nt let it go that easily and even now she could feel the feeling of pure 'wrong' pulling at her senses. "Kenako?" Haruka's voice broke into her thoughts. "wha?...oh yeah" she proceeded to tell them of what happened."hmmm, I have been getting an odd sense of something similare from the fire" Raye said looking thoughtful."anyone been getting odd feelings?" Mina asked "yes", the senshi of the sea started,"the seas have been foaming with nervousness" "and the winds are agitated" Haruka put in."The trees have been warning me of something and the storms draw near" Lita said "good then i'm not going nuts" Serena muttered.Amy gasped makeing everyone snap to attention."what is it?" Hotaru asked "the...the time gates they,are going to,to....""shatter" they looked up to see Pluto walk in looking every bit as battered as she felt."If I don't get your help".  
Well, theres one chapter!!!!!! Hope you liked it! I'll get the others out as soon as I can, and i'll try to make them longer.Please reveiw, and don't worry the G-boys will come in soon!!!!so don't flame me over that!Oh!, and here are the girl's ages. inners, Serena,19 Lita,19 Raye,19 Amy, 19 Mina,19  
  
outers, Haruka, 22 Michiru,22 Hotaru,15  
  
Darien,24  
  
Well talk to ya next chapter!!!!!  
  
love, *~~ StarlightEcho~~* 


	2. Shattered

Ok!!!! Well im goin as fast as I can with the chapters!And don't worry i'll try to get the guys in here this time. And I thank my new muse!!! (drum role).....Kimeno -Pebols!!!!!  
  
::Starlight Echo is dragged in by lawyers:: "Say it!!!" ~Echo~ "NO, NEVER!!!!" ~Lawyer #1~ "SAY IT!!!!!!!" ~Echo~ "Over my dead body!!!" ::Lawyer #2 takes a picture with Legolas (Lord of the Rings) on it and holds it up:: ~Lawyer #1~ "Say it or elf boy dies!!!!" ~Echo~"NOOOOOOOO!!!! PLEASE GOD NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, NOT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ::Lawyer#2 puts a tiny tear in the top:: ~Echo~ NOOO!!!! Fine,::sniff,sniff:: I- Idon'townSailorMoonorGundamWing!!!!!!....but I wish I owned Heero!!!" ::Evil laugh:: ::Heero walks in with his gun trained on Echo:: ~Heero~ "Take it back, woman." ::Echo latches on to Heero:: ~Heero~"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!, SOMEONE HELP!!!!!!!!! GET IT OFF ME!!!!!!" ~Echo~ "I love you to!"  
  
""=speaking ' '=emphises (SP?) * *=thoughts  
  
*~~~Shattered Time~~~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@ "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THE TIME GATES MIGHT SHATTER!!!!?????" everyone in the room except Pluto and Ami exclaimed shrilly."The time gates, for some reason, are falling appart....theres nothing I can do by myself without ultimately dyeing....thats why I came to you" Pluto said, leaning heaveily against the door."what do you need us to do?" Serena asked in a grim voice, quite aware at how grave the situation was."I need you to help me hold the gates together long enough for me to either find a way to fix them or to create anouther gate altoghether" she said.Mina brightened "Oh! thats not 'to' bad we can take care of that!" Pluto's expression worsened and the godess of love's bright outlook died "right?" "If the time gates shatter while we are there in such a close vicinity, we could all be drawn into seperate times and dimensions and there would be almost no way to get back" Mina faltered "we'll do it" They all swung around to face Serena "are you sure this is what you want to do?" Pluto asked "yes, its my job to protect the cosmos and this is most definatly a time when I am needed" Her words of wisdom nocked everyone for a loop." when did you get so smart,meatball head?" Raye muttered.Serena turned to her and saw that in her eyes she was hurt.She walked over to her fiery freind and envelped her in a warm embrace."Raye, I have changed,that much is true.But I am still Serena, never forget that" She whispered and smiled as her freind hugged her back.  
  
"Well guess our brakes over,back to work!" Lita yelled almost joyusly.The girls all nodded.  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!!!"  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!!!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!!!"  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!!!"  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!!!"  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!!!"  
  
"SATERN CRYSTAL POWER!!!"  
Serena nolonger had to use transformation words, she simply focused on the crystal and in a flash of light Sailor Cosmos stood in all her glory.She looked at Sailor Pluto and nodded her ascent to take them to the gates.  
When they arrived they all gasped.The gates had glowing cracks all through it,the wind had picked up almost knocking them over,and there were blasts of light where the energies of other dimensions and times fought to be free.  
  
Sailor Pluto directed them to make a circle around the gates.When all was set she gave them the signal to start.Soon the entire plain was lit with multi-colored lights.It seemed everything was going to be alright!But something went wrong.A peice of the gate flew off and hit Venus in the back.She fell, takeing all her energy with her.The quick withdrawl of her power caused a power surge in the gates...they shattered.Sailor Cosmos tried to dodge the flying peices of crystal but one went through her leg.With a scream of agony she fell to the ground only to find herself falling into one of the many dimensional portals that had opened.The last thing she heard was the screams of her freinds then all went black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
*~~~The Gundam Dimension~~~*  
  
"Heero!!! Tauros at 9:oo, o, clock!!!" Quatra yelled as a mobile suit snuck up behind Heero.Wing Zero swung around and blew it to bits.They had been called to do a simple scouting mission and had been ambushed by thousends of mobile suits at once and it was all they could do to stay alive."AAAAAHHHH shoot!!!!" They turned to see Deathsythe's arm had been partialy blown off."enough of this" Heero's growl was heard through the intercomes just as he shot a huge cannon beam takeing out the rest of the suits."Ah!, thanks buddy!" Duo exclaimed to Heero's emotionless face on his screen "hn" was all he said before Wing Zero left."Well at least he isnt laughing" Duo shuttered before following Heero.  
  
"We will never get all of this fixed!!!" Quatra exclaimed looking at all the battered gundams in the hangar. "My poor Deathsythe!!!" They looked over to see Duo looking up tearily at his gundam.But suddenly Duo's cry seemed like a whisper compared to what they heard next.  
  
"HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" was heard near the front door."Oh God no!" Quatra squeaked "AH!!! its the banshee!!!!!" Duo screamed "...." was Trowa's normal responce but something close to fear shone in his visible green eye."stupid onna!" Wufei growled "i'm not here" Heero mumbled, glared at Duo and hid behind one of the gundams.  
  
Relena ran in and walked up to the pilots "wheres Heero?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet voice."Hello Miss.Relena, We don't know where Heero is at the moment" Quatra said going into host mode.Relena glared at them, makeing them wince, it was almost worse than Heero's patented death glare.They knew something was wrong.The normal Relena would 'never' glare at them.Not to mention that her eyes had taken on a red hue behind the cornflower blue,"Duo", She snapped turning her glare to him directly,"Where.Is.Heero" She said to him as though he were stupid.Now, Duo may act like a moron but he was no villiage idiot nor was he a push-over."I.Don't.Know." he shot right back to her."Hmph!" was all she said before she stomped out like a spoiled brat."What is up with Relena?" Duo asked "Stupid onna must have PMS" Wufei muttered makeing Quatra turn a slight pink "Now Wufei that was'nt very nice!" He said and all he got was a 'shutup, Winner'.  
  
Heero watched from his crouched position behind Shenlong, as Relena stomped off.*what is wrong with her?* he thought.He brushed the thought off and stood, brushed the dust off his jeans and black tank.He turned and yelped for the first time in his life, promptly bringing the others to his side, their jaws dropped.There stood a goddess.Her long silver-white hair fell from an odd odango style to her ankles.Her eyes were dark saphirre and her skin was ivory.She wore a long white dress with a large bow on the bodice and a long transparent bow on the cack that looked like wings.And on her forhead ,a golden up-turned moon gittered proudly.But the most shocking thing about her was that you could see straite through her.  
  
"W-who are you? What are you?" Duo stuttered nervously as the woman walked up to them.She smiled a serene smile."My name is Queen Serenity.I am the former queen of the White Moon Kingdom....that 'was' on the moon.As to 'what' I am.I am known as Selene.Goddess of the moon." She stated in a smooth voice "W-what do you, what do you want?" Wufei asked "I want you to save my daughter,Serenity also known as Serena.Something went wrong with the gates of time and she was thrown into anouther dimension....this was 'not' supposed to happen.....", She looked Heero in the eye,"this is a mission" he nodded "mission excepted" The guys looked at him like he was crazy "ARE YOU NUTS!!!!" Duo yelled "listen, if Serena dies so does the entire cosmos.Now,would like to sit here and do nothing and die or try to help and possibly save everything?" Serenity snapped in a regal tone."hnn" "fine" "sounds cool" "how do we get there?" Trowa's question softened the queens eyes."I will sond you thre now" She waved her hands and four portals appeared behind them."We will need supplies" Heero grunted out "that is taken care of" She stated.The guys all nodded and walked into the portals.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
Okaaaay!!!!! Well that was chap 2 hope ya liked it!!!!!!!!! please reveiw!!!  
  
p.s. sorry to all you Relena fans but I personaly think she belongs in the ward!!!!! 


	3. Say Hello to Alanah!

Hey!!!!Well, this is chap.3 sorry it took so long to get 2 out.Heh heh heh heh ::dodges things thrown by readers:: AHH!!! I'm sooooo sorry!!! ::Wufei walks out:: "Get on with the story onna!!!!" ::Echo glares at him:: "Shutup Wu-man!!!" ::somewhere insane laughter is heard that oddly sounds a lot like Duo:: "Get on with it!" ::Echo turns around to be faced with the barrel of Heero's gun:: "heh,heh...Ok but I still have to do the diclaimer!!!!don't kill me please I'm to young to die!!!!!!" "then say it!!!!!" ::Starts crying:: "Fine!!! Idontownsailormoonorgundamwing!!!!!!!But I do own this plot!!!"  
  
On a more grim note.This chapter is loveingly dedicated to BunnyStar.  
*~~~~~Shattered Time~~~~~*  
*~~~~??????? Dimension~~~~*  
  
Heero,Wufei,Duo and Quatra stepped out from the portals Queen Serenity had sent them through.They found thenselves in a forest with odd flowers that they had never seen before."Ooookaaaay, what do we do now?" Duo asked and as if on cue,Queen Serenity appeared befor them.But her form was flickering "This is another dimension of Earth.There are many creatures here that are very dangerous.Be careful.My daughter is near here.You will know her when you see her.", she smiled serenly at them "this may be the last time I am able to help you...my power is fadeing...good luck and goodbye." With that she disappeared in a shower of silver sparkles. "Okay!!!Where should we start?"Duo asked in his usual bubbly way. "hn" "......" "shut up Maxwell" "how about that way". They went with Quatra's sugestion.  
  
They walked for a good half an hour before they saw a faint silver glow radiateing from a thicket of trees.They found their way through and came into a clearing....nothing."Where the hell is that onna?" Wufei burst.*thp thp thp* "shhhh, what was that" Quatra shushed him *thp thp thp* They looked around "it sounds like a leaking faucet or something" Duo exclaimed *thp thp thp*.Trowa saw something dripping from within the thick leaves of a tree.He walked over and help his hand out and caught a drop.Blood."Hey,there's something in this tree."They all walked over."hn, she must be wounded." Heero grunted.He jumped up to a branch and started to climb to where the blood was comeing from.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
Black.All black.Serena could hardly feel her body and was vagely aware of pain.But it was so faraway, to far to care.'am I dead? Is this death? If it is it isn't so bad' her thoughts were fuzzy and slurred.The darkness it was so suffacateing (sp?).A panic filled her.She had to get out!Suddenly a small speck of light appeared growing larger by the second.She reached for it.In her panic she was hardly aware of how the pain increased as she moved tward it.She reached the light and felt something warm spread through her vains.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
Heero reached the branch and almost gasped at what he saw.There lay an angel.Her silvery blonde hair carresed the leaves and branches and ran in golden rivers.Her long coal black lashes fanned over ivory cheeks and her pink rosebud lips were in an adorable pout.She wore an odd outfit, a white fuku if he remembered correctly.It was torn and burned, evidence of a battle.He found the cause of the blood.A peice of green crystal was lodged in her leg ,at closer examination he found that it had gone all the way through.  
  
Being careful of her leg he tenderly picked her up and almost dropped her when her hand covered his in an almost paniced way.She clutched it like it was the only thing between her and death. Sapphirre eyes flew open to meet his.He felt as though he could drown in their depths alone.But something was hidden behind the innocents and purety.....that of which he was very familliar with.Pain.  
  
Serena looked up into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.They were oceans,deep and dark....but cold,and emotionless and her natural born senses told her that there was something hidden under the permafrost of his gaze.She shook her head mentaly,pulling herself from her daze. "Who are you? And what do want?" She asked in a calm,steady voice with an undercurrent of danger.'hmmm,Shes trying to intimidate me with a hidden threat and controled tones even before she knowa me,smart girl' he thought mentaly smirking."My names Heero Yui and your mother,Queen Serenity,sent me and my freinds here to help you." he said in his monotone."How do I know that your not just one of my many enemys trying to get me to drop my gaurd,Ha! It will take more than that!" She said in a totaly truthful tone.'yep,smart girl'."well,I guess you don't let you gaurd down" He remarked "Now hold on" she nodded,guessing what he was going to do.He gathered her up against him and carefuly supported her wounded leg with his hand while he got ready to jump."you ready?" he asked uncharacteristicaly (sp?) gently.She wraped her arms around his neck and nodded her head.With that he jumped out.  
  
He landed and her her whimper slightly as the impact jarred her leg.He looked up and saw that it was going to be dark soon."we need to get to some kind of shelter " Quatra said intuitivly."hn" he grunted and took her up in his arms again and they started looking for a place to spend the night.  
  
They found a small cave just as the sun set and the temprature started to drop."We need a fire" Duo said through chattering teeth "we don't have the suplies to make one."Planet Mars,lend me your fire" A small whisper was heard from Serena as a flame grew to life all on its own in the middle of the floor."H-how did you do that?" Duo asked."I asked" was her cryptic answer."ahhh!" She hissed as she moved and the crystal hit the floor."Miss Serena we need to remove that crystal"Quatra said politely "Please,just call me Serena and no! You guys don't have the supplies.If you remove it I'll bleed to death"She stated while gingerly trying to move her leg."She's right....but we have to do something."Trowa said while looking like he was in deep thought."mabey I can help." came a feminen,almost cat-like, voice from outside.  
  
In less than a second all of the guys had guns pointed at the cave entrance."Show yourself!" Heero demanded in a harsh monotone.A white figure moved in the front and made its way into the firelight.It was an 'enormous' white tiger,with a overly large rabbit clutched in its jaws.It dropped it and to the astonishment of everyone there,stood on its hind legs and transformed into that of a beautiful young woman.She was tall ,approxamatly 5'8",and well built like that of an athlete.Her hair was snow white and fell down to her theighs and her eyes were luminecent, and the color of molten gold or amber with the pupils of a cat.Her skin,like her hair, was white but with a pink tint on her cheeks and three,thick,black stipes that ran on both of her cheeks.Her ears were long and pointed with a silver rings in both as well as a ring in her naval.She wore what could only be described as a red battle bikini with silver metal on choice areas.Her shoulders were adorned in silver shoulder gaurds (A.N. think of those shoulder thingies that Prince Endymion wears with his armour.)and she also had red gauntlets that had silver armour running up the outer arm and that cut off on the knuckles giveing her the full use of her long, black, claws.Her boots were red also with black laces.And cut off a couple inches above the knee.And,last but not least,A long thick black strap ran from her right side and over her left breast and shoulder,secureing two ,twin, black hilted,double edged swords to her back by the use of black laces criss- crossing across the blades.  
  
She pulled back her small pink lips into a cat-like grin revealing pearly white.....fangs."Hi,my names Alanah!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
Don't you just loooooooove cliffies?!!!!! heh heh heh...sorry it took so long to get this out!I had to get my lazy butt off the couch...and thats not easy!!!!!!!!!I will try to get 4 out sooner!  
  
love, Starlight Echo  
  
| | | | V See this pretty blue button that says 'reveiw'? Wonder what it does? Well, click on it and find out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. A little hunting trip,and a sad,sad even...

Hi guys!Sorry It took so long to get this out but my computer's writeing programs are screwed up (thanks to my little brother and his moronic freinds!)But I have jumped that hurdle (with a some computer searching that would shame Heero and a 'lot' of typeing.) but its still a little messed up so you'll have to bear with me on that.My freind JupiterAngel has a new story called 'Friday' comeing out and It.Is.Awsome! a must-read-till-end type of story!I'm not sure when it will be comeing out but please read!  
  
Disclaimer:I.Do.Not.Own.Sailor Moon.Or.Gundam Wing.But I do own everything else or I will put 'its' disclaimer in an auther's note ( labled A.N.)  
  
WARNING!!!!!!!,Heero is MAJORLY OOC!!!!! it will continue through out my story so if you hate ooc,you have been warned!!!!!! but it isn't TO bad!  
  
(~*** ***~) long time elapse  
(~` `~) short time elapse   
(" ") speaking  
(' ') thoughts  
Shattered Time  
Last time.  
  
~~~~~~@  
  
The strange tiger-woman lifted her small pink lips in a cat-like grin reveiling pearly  
white.......fangs."Hi,i'm Alanah!"  
  
~~~~~~@  
The present  
~~~~~~@  
"Hi,i'm Alanah!" (A.N. Pronounced 'Aa..la..nah'.)  
"What are you and what do you want?" Serena asked coldly.Alanah's molten gaze flicked  
over to her."I'm a Tiger Demon and i'm only here to help you." Serena narrowed her saphirre eyes.  
"how did you know I needed help?" She asked her hand inching tward her staff."I could smell your blood   
from a couple miles from here", her eyes took on a confused look ,"It smelled so different from anything   
i've ever encountered,I know of no creature who's blood smells of lilacs and roses." The demon shifted   
nervously."that dosent answer my question!" Serena snapped looking strait into the taller woman's eyes.  
"I,I followed it and it led me here and when I heard you needed help I decided to help you." Serena caught no  
lie in her eyes....in fact they were quite innocent.She smiled gently."I'm sorry for being so rude but you never  
know about some people....please sit.I'm Serena!"  
  
.  
  
~`25 minutes later`~  
"I don't have the skill nor the tools to fix this here....i'll have to take you to my clan"Alanah said,helping Serena to  
rest her leg on the cave floor."where is your clan?" Duo asked,now used to the fact that a tiger-demon was sitting in   
front of him."It's about 4 miles from here,about an hour for me transformed and traveling at a fast walk.......it   
would probably take us about 3 or 4 hours to get Serena there." she answered,ravonously tearing into the   
leg of the rabbit she had cooked."that works...we'll leave tomarrow morning."Heero said in monotone, while picking at   
the seared meat he held."Right...i'll be back" Alanah stood and started for the entrance."where are you going?" Serena  
asked her new freind."Well that rabbit isn't going to be enough so i'm gonna hunt for something bigger" She stated and watched as Wufei walked past her "where do you think your going?" she asked bluntly."it is night and it would be   
dishonorable as a man to let an onna go out alone" he started into the woods as a loud tiger-demon screaming,   
"What the hell does that mean?!", followed him.  
  
"Well that was interesting" Duo commented "was it me or did Wufei smile when Alanah yelled?" Quatra asked curiously  
and Duo laughed "mabey Wu-mans got a little crush!"  
~~~~~~@  
  
Alanah and Wufei's little hunting trip......  
"Hurry up onna!" Wufei snapped "You slow down!By my mothers claws, every bit of game has been scared away for miles  
because of you tramping around as loud as a heard of elk!"Alanah growled she stopped suddenly and her ears visibly perked  
"shhhh" she motioned to Wufei.Her black claws shot out a good 2 inches and her eyes glowed golden as they caught the  
light of the full moon.She shot into the woods and a loud roar was heard and after 2 minutes the death song of a deer  
echoed through out the trees.  
  
Alanah ambled out of the thick brush,a young buck slung over her shoulder and blood dripping from her deadly claws.  
"Isn't that a little much for only us?" Wufei asked,eyeing the large animal."yes I noticed that",Alanah started "but I will   
take the rest to the nearest wolf-demon's pack myself on the suns first light." he nodded and they started to head for the   
cave when he noticed that Alanah was not behind him.He turned and blushed slightly when he saw that Alanah was totaly nude and was entering a small pool of water."What are doing onna?!" He yelled across the small distance.'what a beautiful   
woman.' he violently shoved that thought out of his head,replaceing it with the mantra of 'shes an onna,shes an onna'.But that was totaly blown away when she turned to face him." I'm washing the blood off me,got a problem with that?   
Or do you WANT to be killed by a pack of wolves?" he grunted and jumped up into a tree and sat there staring off into the   
stars.....but he could'nt help the quick glances he threw to the beautiful warrior in the water.  
~~~~~~@  
Back at the cave.  
Serena sighed and leaned her head against the hard stone of the cave wall.She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.A cold wind found its way into the small cavern and made her shiver violently.'i wish the others would get back with that water....  
even this wind is warmer than the person(A.N take a guess! ) they left me here with.' She thought bitterly.She shivered again as the wind wrapped around her bare skin.Suddenly she felt something warm drape over her.Her eyes snapped open only to meet endless depths of prussian blue,flickering slightly with the firelight.She looked down to see his black leather jacket laying over her trembeling body.Thats when she noticed that he was only wearing a black tank top (A.N what I mean by 'only' is his shirt.He IS wearing jeans!!!! though it wouldnt bother me much if he wasn't,Whoops! said to much! heh heh heh back to the story!!!) .'Wow!This guy is a MAJOR hottie!!!!......SERENA!get a hold on yourself girl!' she thought ,'he has GOT to be cold!' "no,you should take this.You must be cold!" She said looking deep into his eyes,searching for......anything.After awhile she finaly found something....and it scared her.She looked away quickly."No you use it,i'm conditioned to this weather." (A.N.WOW! that must be the biggest sentence he has ever uttered!) he turned away to stare at the fire.Serena felt tears prick in her eyes.'Such pain.....how can he stand it...he's so lonely no wonder he's so closed off.I want to talk to him,I-I want to help him,I want to make him happy.' She thought,pulling the jacket closer and snuggeling into its warmth.'I wonder is he's this warm...I wonder what...it...would... feel....like...to....have him....hold me.....' with that she fell asleep,barely aware of what she had thought just moments before.  
  
Heero glanced over to the silvery-blonde haired girl he was supposed to be watching over.She had fallen asleep,snuggled deep into his jacket.A serene look rested on her angelic face,makeing her look even more the daughter of heaven 'She's my earth angel......WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????? YOUR THE PERFECT SOLGEIR,PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN!!!!!!!But she is beautiful....NOOOOOOO SHUT UP, SHUT UP ,SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!and she has a great body....NO, NO ,NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!and her hair is like sunrayes and moonbeams.....WHEN THE HELL DID I BECOME A FREAKIN' POET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!And her eyes,nothing can rival those beautiful sapphire eyes........' not even he could dispute THAT.He stood and sat next to HIS earth angel.He stared at her angelic features when suddenly a question hit him that made his brows nit....'what could pain this angel so badly?' he thought, remembering when he had gazed into her eyes that revealed so much pain.He reached out on a whim and ran his hand through one of her silvery- golden pig-tails.It felt like liqued silk,like what he would think a moonbeam would feel like.He jumped slightly when her face lost its serene appearance and took on one of extreme sadness.Then suddenly an eight pointed star appeared on her forhead with a golden up-turned moon glowing behind it.He backed away slightly when one of the eight points of color on the star's tips,the amber one, and the topaz on the star of her brooch,started to glow brightly.  
  
Serena shot up,her sapphire eyes dark and clouded with pain and silvery tears.The cresent moon on her forhead burst with sudden light and in anouther silver burst of light that envelped her completely ,she was clad in a long white dress with gold accents,her hair had turned to a beautiful silver-white color and shone like it was made of moonlight itself....all in all she was a breath takeing sight.  
  
She held a glowing topaz the same color of the dot of color on the star on her forhead,in her hand."no...." she said as the glow started to fade "no......" she said louder.....finally the glow died completely and the stone was completely cold and lifeless.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!VENUS!!!!!!please no....no....not again...mina please don't go...please don't leave me"(A.N remember she got hit with that peice of crystal? POOR VENUS!!!!!!) she whispered the latter brokenly.Her form faded back into the battered combat suit she was wearing before....except....her hair stayed silver.She looked over to him,her eyes shineing with the tears not yet shed,while the others dripped from her chin and onto his jacket."Heero....s...shes gone...a....and....and if I was there I c,could have healed her.....i-its all...my fault!" she trembled with all of her tears.He did'nt know what to do...'what would Quatra do?' he thought and came with a decision.Not that he was comfortable for him.  
He reached out and put his arms around her which was obviously the right thing,because she lurched forward and buried her head into his chest and cried into his shirt.He was suprised at first but he ran his hand soothingly over her back and through her hair and allowed her to do something he wished he could do,let all of the pain out and......cry.  
Sooooooooooooo......What do ya think!?I think i'm gonna go ahead and pair Alanah with Wuffie(he gets lonely too)whoa...their kids would be weeeiird!heh heh heh.; ) can ya tell i'm on a major suger high right now!!!! hehehe  
well i'll get the next chappie out soon!K?See ya!  
  
Starlight Echo  
see this blue button?????PUSH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Enter The Brothers

Hi,peeps!!! This is chap.5!!!!!!I will try to get more into the romance of Wufei and Alanah but it may be a couple chapters yet.As for Serena and Heero....i'll try to get them either in this chapter or the next.ONWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*lawyer steps out*   
Echo~heh heh heh....sorry,forgot.  
*takes deep breath*  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing (though I would'nt mind haveing a certain messy haired, prussian eyed,pilot 01 for my birthday in August *hint hint*) but I do own everything else unless further mentioned.  
(~*** ***~) Long time elapse  
(~` `~)Short time elapse  
(" ") speaking  
(' ')thoughts  
(A.N.) Auther's Notes  
( ) Flashback  
Shattered Time  
~~~~~@  
The group of people walked silently through the thick woods being, lead by a beautiful woman with long white hair and cat ears.  
  
Heero looked down to the woman he cradled in his arms.Her long silver-white hair fell over his shoulders and arms like silk ribbons and her head rested on his chest as she slept serenly.Her face began to grow sad and a tear cascaded down an ivory cheek.He gently pressed her closer to him and the sad look imediatly vanished ,replaced by one of pure content.  
  
Duo,who was walking a little behind the group, grinned as he watched Heero comfort the sleeping Serena.From what he had seen last night,he would say The Perfect Solgeir had some strong feelings for their mysterious charge.  
Flashback   
Duo toted the bucket of water Quatre (A.N I just realized thats how you spell his name.-_-;; ) had told him to take back to the cave."Damn!" he murmered as he spilt ANOUTHER torrent of ice cold water on himself.He entered the cave and stopped dead in his tracks.There was Heero sitting against the cave wall with Serena firmly in his arms,his jacket was spread over Serena as both slept....seeming to be intensly content.Duo dropped the bucket succeding in getting his already damp pants soaked.The sound instantly woke Heero,who promptly pointed his gun at the braided pilot."Say a word and die." He said in a deadly calm tone.He got up,being careful not to wake Serena,and pressed the gun to Duo's temple."Ya, Hee-man I won't say a thing!Just keep me away from the bar and your secret love fo...." Duo did'nt get to finish as Heero shoved the bucket over over his head."Not.A.Word." With that Heero proceded to sit on the opposite side of the fire as Serena....but not before he made sure she was thoroughly covered with his jacket.....  
End Flashback   
'Oh I am soooo gonna have fun with this......whenever I can catch Heero without his gun.....which is....never' Duo sweatdropped as he thought of this.  
~~~~~~~@  
Gundam Dimension   
"AAAAAAHHHH, HOW DARE HE!!!!!!!!!!!!" the loud screech rang through the Sanq Kingdom halls makeing whoever heard it cringe.   
  
Relena watched as Heero's eyes softened,even just a little,for the silver haired woman."NOOOOO HEERO!!!! you can't....your mine!!!!!!" She screamed as she watched the scene through a dark crystal ball.Tears coursed down her face."See child,no'one wants you.....no'one loves you." A dark,grateing voice said and from the shadows a figure made its way to the crying pacifist.  
It reached out with a skeletal hand and caressed the crystal makeing the scene change to a picture of Heero soundly sleeping with the girl in his arms."...why..." she whispered brokenly and then looked up to the cloaked figure who was now floating in mid-air.....it did'nt faze her at all.  
  
"It seems the boy you love so much has fallen for anouther.....and she for him.....will you alow this my child?" He asked in an almost fatherly tone.  
  
Relena's cornflower eyes flashed red..."no" "and what will you do?" he asked..."I will kill them....I will kill them all."  
"good.....follow me child I will give you the power you so crave" The cloaked man floated into a shifting black portal.  
  
"yes....father." (A.N. WHA HA HA HA, LUKE I AM YOUR FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!....sorry could'nt help myself!)  
~~~~~~~~~~~@  
Alanah stopped dead in the middle of the forest almost makeing the people following run into her."Whats wrong?" Wufei asked her."Unless you want to die you'll be quiet" She snapped sharply.She threw her head back and a deafening roar,that made the others stare at her for it did'nt seem that something so loud and low could come from her body, echoed from her through the trees.A few seconds later several roars answered hers and three tiger demons landed in front of them.All three of the men wore shifting green and gray cloaks that was held at the shoulder by topaz clasps with golden arrows on them and what looked like brown leather boots from what could be seen beyond the hem of the cloak.On their backs where leather quivers filled with wooden arrows and in their hands were intricite (AN. Sorry I like to give good detail!!! -_-;; ) bows of the same wood.All of them had long hair and amber eyes but unlike Alanah their hair was a blazeing red,like a tigers coat.And their skin was not as white.The taller of the three with only two stripes on his face,walked up to Alanah and the two grasped arms like comrad warriors "Well, if it isn't the infamous white warrior.Back from her journey at last!" They were silent for a second berfore they started laughing.The man pulled Alanah into his arms and hugged her ferociously,she just laughed harder when the other two envelped her at the same time,gathering eachother as well.  
  
Wufei felt a hard pang of jealousy as the men touched Alanah.'Why? why do I fell this way about her? Shes an onna!!!! shes not even human!!!!.....this has GOT to be a nightmare!' he thought but he could'nt stop the green feeling of jealousy.  
  
One of the men,one with only one stripe on his face,looked up at the group of bedraggled humans."What have you dragged in NOW little sister?" he asked.Alanah jumped "OH YEAH!!!!" she jerked out of the men's arms."Everyone ,these idiots are my older brothers" "HEY!!!" came from all three."This is Nem" she pointed at the obviously older one (AN.the one with two stripes) "that is Daknee" she gestured to the one that had pointed them out "just call me Daks" he said "and last and definatly least is Bayyoo (AN. its said Bay-You) She pointed to the last one who had three stripes on his face."watch it albino"."guys these are some people I met in the woods.I brought one here so that Nameea could heal her." She jerked her thumb tward Serena.  
  
The three demons moved over to Serena and looked at her leg."She definatly needs Nameea....it went straight through the bone!!!" Nem commented "hmm right lets get her to her" Bayyoo said and they all nodded and started to follow the demons who were now chattering happily with their sister.  
OOOOOOOKAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well this was a short chapter!!!!!!! Sorry 'bout the long wait I have had SERIOUS writers block!!!! -_-;; heh heh I'll try to make the next one longer!!!!PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Starlight Echo 


	6. Moms are SCARY!

Hey People!!!!Sorry its taken so long!!!Oh and I'm REALLY sorry but I put that Alanah had cat ears in the last chapter and I just want to make it clear that she DOSENT!!!!! Like I said SORRY!!!!!!I've really got nothing more to say.  
Soooooo ONWARD!!!!...to the disclaimer.  
Disclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing but everything else is mine unless further mentioned.  
Shattered Time:Chapter 6  
~~~~@  
Serena felt as though she were in Heaven....well except for the constant pain in her left leg.She glanced up at Heero who was watching the demons warily.He was so warm even though his eyes were the total opposite and He carried her as though she weighed no more than a feather.'I wonder if he has a girlfreind?' Serena wondered and imideiatly blushed.'Serena!!! All you need in your life is anouther guy....you can't fall in love now,not with everything thats going on...no I don't love him.....but then...why do I feel this way?' everytime she was around him her stomach felt as though she had eaten live fish.And when his skin touched her's it left a burning senstion,though not at all unpleasent,that stayed with her for hours on end.'NO!!! I CAN'T!!!...if I fall in love with him i'll just make his life miserable.I can't be with him...everyone I love dies.......just like Mina.'  
~~~~~~@  
*~~SM Dimension~~*  
The Cherryhill Temple.....  
"Why is all of this happening!?" A sorrow filled voice called out,driveing the birds from their peaceful perches in the trees.  
"Shhhhh,Amy,everything will be ok..." Lita whispered brokenly to her sobbing freind."NO!!! No, it won't!!!!!Mina is dead and Sere......Sere is gone.....SHE'S GONE!!!!!!!!!!" once again she broke into heart wrenching,painfilled,sobs.  
Lita sighed and glanced at Raye who stood in the middle of the room clutching a broom and with an empty,haunted look in her violet eyes.'They have been like this since the funerel.....oh Sere...where ever you are....We really need you......please princess come back'. *BOOM* A crimson light flashed....and when it subsided,all that was left of the beautiful shrine was the smothered embers of a great fire and three female bodys...all of whom disapeared in glittering red,blue and green lights.  
~~~~~~@  
*~~GW Dimension~~*  
The Peacecraft Mansion....  
"Father,It is done" Relena said, comeing forth from the shadows."Ahhhhh,good, good.Very nice work daughter.I'm proud! your powers have grown." Wiseman said in an oily voice. "Now I want you to find the outers and destroy them!!! This will cause the princess much pain." "he he he,That is what I want and that is what I will acheive".  
~~~~~~~~~~~@  
*~~??? Dimension~~*   
The Forest....  
Serena screamed suddenly,clutching her head in obvious pain.Heero,who almost dropped her looked at her,worry evident in his normaly emotionless gaze.He set her down gently on the ground and everyone gathered around her to see if she was alright.A white light burst from her causeing everyone to fall back a step.When it faded Serena was once again in the blazeing white dress.The star on her forhead shone brightly along with the red,ice blue and green tips.Then suddenly they dimmed and all but disappeared."no....not again..this is my fault.Lita,Raye,Amy.....p-please come back..." she burst into heart wrenching sobs.  
"What the hell is goin' on?!" Duo yelled as her faded back into that of her combat suit.She wavered for a second before collapsing into Heero's arms.He checked her pulse and winced."We need to get her medical attention.....quickley" he said in monotone but you could hear the strain in his voice."It won't take long", Nem commented "we're almost home".  
They continued to walk through the thick forest no'one talked all that there was,was the sound of Serena's labored breathing.  
finaly they reached a village,though much larger......and filled with tiger demons,though oddly none were white.They walked through the village causeing all the demons to stare and mutter things such as 'humans!' and 'the albino returns.' all was quiet except for the normal bussle of the 'people' and their dailly chores and jobs, until...."ALANAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a small tiger demon female walked up to the taller girl and all noticed the three men scooting 'nonchalantly' away.Alanah looked scared."Where in the name of Ferinah have you been?!" The small woman now seemed to be much taller with the added weight of her glare. "Three days! Three days have I been worrying day and night over your white hide!!!!It dosent take three days to hunt down a stag and drag it back here!!!!" "but mamma I-", " No Alanah I don't want to here your excuses....why are there humans here?" She asked as though just seeing them. "thats what i've been trying to tell you! I was trying to help them!!!! that girl needs to see Nameea!!!"The woman looked over to Serena "yes obviously....but don't think you can get out of this so easily Alanah...I will see to YOU later." and with thatshe stomped off."Moms scary when shes mad" Dak said looking freaked out.The others nodded rapidly.  
They arrived at a small wooden building much like the rest.Alanah knocked on the door which swung open to reveil an older looking tiger-woman."yes?" she asked in a wisened voice."Nameea,please can you help this girl?" Nem asked.Nameea nodded and gestured to the door.  
Inside,there was a small table,a few beds,some wooden chests,and shelves covered with multicolored vials and containers lined the walls.  
Heero gently layed Serena on one of the beds and watched as Nameea looked her over breifly."I'll need some help...." she waited for their heads to nod in assent, "Alright...Nem,Dak,Bayyoo,you may all leave....you", she pointed at Quatre, "get one of the blue vials off the fifth shelf on the right wall to the left." he obeyed and started looking for the vial.He came back with it soon after."Pour all of it around the wound" he did so causeing a sulfer-like smell to fill the small room."you and you brace her shoulders and keep her from moveing" she said to Wufei and Duo."you....", she pointed at Heero, "when I say, you are to wrench the crystal from her leg...and you take this", she handed a pink vial to Trowa ,"and pour it into the wound at the same time I pour the red vial in.Alanah,grip her hand...this work...tis' painful." All was done as she said."Alright,Pull it out!" with a strong pull, the crystal came out of Serena's leg along with a pained cry.   
OK!!!!! Well I finaly got THAT overwith!!!!! I will be getting into the romances soon so don't worry about that! Sorry I killed the scouts off but it had to be done!Relena Peaceofcrap...ummm I mean Miss Peacecraft will come in soon to.Well R&R please!!!!  
love,Starlight Echo 


	7. Goodbyes and dropping jaws

Hey people!!!Its me!!!I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing but everything else is mine unless further mentioned.  
  
Oh yeah, and thankyou to Pyro and Haruka for your wonderful reveiws and yes (sigh) I AM a TERRIBLE speller!!! -_-;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
  
  
~~~*Shattered Time*~~~  
  
Dream/Spirit World....  
  
Serena looked around her, slightly alarmed.All was mist, she could see nothing else except the stars and the gleaming moon."where am I?" she asked herself and jumped as her voice echoed loudly around her.She looked down at herself and found that her clothes had changed to that of a blazeing white gown.It was like spun moonlight that flowed over her figure and pooled about her bare feet.It was completely strapless and pure silver arm bands graced her arms.On her forhead the star of cosmos glinted with the reflection of its master's inner power.  
  
"Your Majesty Cosmos..." Serena whipped around and tears sprung to her eyes to see all 5 of the inner senshi,dressed in their proper attire as Princesses."everyone.....how...I" Serena started "Serena, we have come to say goodbye" Mina said "what?Goodbye?.." "yes....we won't be reborn." Amy added "but....but why?" tears were now dripping from Serena's chin.  
  
"you did'nt die with us....so we really died this time...but don't feel bad,we're free now" Lita gave her a gentle smile."Yeah,Meatball Head we'll always love you and don't forget it!!!" Raye said gruffly....but with a smile."Goodbye Serena...We will always watch over you" Amy told her just as she faded, along with Raye and Lita into the mists "Oh and Serena as a parting note.Grab that hottie Heero and never let go!" and with that Mina disappeared into the mists as well.   
  
~~~~~~~~~@  
  
Alanah's Clan Villiage....  
  
Serena opened her eyes and found her face to be soaked in tears and sweat.She innwardly grimaced and made a promise to herself to bathe once she was able to.From the corner of her eye she caught movement and what she saw caused her heart to skip a beat and her breath to catch.  
  
Heero stood infront of a window, his arms were crossed over his chest and the wind was gently brushing through his hair,makeing her hands itch to do the same.He was bathed in the light of the riseing sun, makeing him look ironicly angelic.'Grab that hottie Heero and never let go!' Mina's parting words rang through her head."Heero" she gasped out.He turned to her and her heart started going a million miles an hour.The light reflected in his deep prusian eyes,reflected from their very depths.  
  
She sat up and releif raced into his gaze but it was gone again as quick as it had come,Hidden again in the endless pools of his eyes.Suddenly a question that had to be asked crossed her thoughts."Heero....why do you hide everything?" She caught sadness in his eyes as though he wished to tell her everything but could'nt but again it disapeared.And again he was emotionless,again he was the Perfect Solgeir."Hn" was his answer as he walked out of the room,leaveing Serena stareing at his retreating back."Oh Heero,I wish you would tell me."  
  
Soon Alanah entered the room and beamed at Serena."oh i'm so glad your alright! You had us all worried there for awhile!"  
  
She walked over to Serena and looked at her for awhile."Would you like to bathe,Sere?" She asked.Serena almost jumped with joy 'A bath FINALY!!!!!!!' she thought "Yes!" Alanah laughed and then put her arm beneith Serena's and helped her up.  
  
She helped Serena through a small door in the back that led to an enclosed area that held a small steaming pool.Alanah helped her out of her cloths and into the pool.  
  
One Hour Later....   
  
"Ah! Now I feel better!" Serena exclaimed joyously as she walked out from the water.Then she stood there blinking for a second "wait a minute.....I CAN WALK!!!!!" she screamed.Alanah giggled "Of course,those are the healing springs.They heal minor wounds....now,lets get you some clothes.  
  
Half Hour Later....  
  
The guys were loitering about in front of the medics house waiting for Serena to come out.  
  
The door creaked open and Alanah walked out."Come ON Sere!!!" She called into the open door."Nuh uh!!!There's no WAY i'm goin' out in this!!!!" "yes you are now come on!" Alanah seemed to be pulling on something (or someone) through the doorway.She gave one sharp tug and Serena came spilling out...the guy's jaws dropped.She wore much the same outfit as Alanah with the exeption that Serena's was black with silver armor ,it was a halter top and the straps around the neck,back and hips were small silver chains.She wore the same boots and gauntlets except black with silver laces.  
  
Heero stared at her.'She.Is.HOT......Oh God. I have GOT to get away from Duo....' but he could'nt tear his eyes away from her flawless body...until he found that the guys suffered from the same affliction.He was about to do something about it when suddenly Nem ran up."Alanah,c'mon its time for supper." "Alright...uh..You guys have the run of the house that is across from this one.Theres food in the cellar and well....stuff.See ya!" With that she ran off after her brother."Wooo hooo!!!We have a house!" Duo screamed like an idiot as they made their way to one of the larger buildings."Shut up you braided idiot." Wufei admonished "Oh really?What are you gonna do about it, WU'MAN!?" "I'll show you what i'm going to..." "can't you two please just get along?......." "Wu'man,Wu'man,Wuuuu'man!" "MAXWELL!!!!!!!!!!!" "AAHHHHHGGGGG!!!!!!!! Serena,SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!" "You hide behind a weak onna?!!Ha! You insult yourself!!!" "Ha!!!She's stronger than YOU,WU'MAN!!!!!"" DIE ,MAXWELL!!!!!!!" "NEVER!!!!"........................."Oh sweet Selene"  
  
Oooooookkkkkk!!!!!Well thats finished! Phew!!! I have writers block so its sorrda a struggle to think of anything!!!!I will try and get the next chapter out soon!!! Thanks again for the wonderful reveiws!!!! R&R please!!!!!  
  
  
  
~*Starlight Echo*~ 


End file.
